Rick's Group (TV Series)
Rick's Group is a survivor group formed in Season 1 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead'', formerly led by Rick Grimes. The group was formed after Rick arrived at the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and became the leader along with Shane Walsh. The group serves as the center of the story. As the story progresses, these survivors develop a close bond, eventually seeing each other as family. Following Rick's supposed death, the rest of the group becomes divided, cold, and distant from each other after an unknown incident involving Michonne’s decisions. Overview Rick’s group changed rapidly over the years, eventually leaving only three members of the original group of survivors left alive, with many members important to Rick losing their lives, such as most of his family and close friends. The group sees themselves as family to one another, often being protective of each other and leery of others attempting to approach or join them. The group has overcome several hostile groups and communities over the years, each time losing their homes or friends, and Rick often losing his way and morale, but he has managed to bump back to lead his people again. Originally formed in Atlanta, Georgia at a camp made up of several people trying to survive led by Shane Walsh, this group stumbled upon Rick Grimes while looking for supplies in the city, and brought him back to their camp where he reunited with his family. Shortly after, the camp is overrun and several people are killed while Jim is bitten. Seeing the danger of a walker attack, a family leaves the group to check on their relatives. Leaving Jim to die and turn on his own wishes, the remaining survivors flee to the CDC, where they are given only temporary refuge and are educated on the nature of the illness that turns people into walkers. One survivor decides to stay with Edwin Jenner as he sets the CDC building to self-destruct, choosing not to fight for survival in the new world. While walking in the woods, Carl Grimes is shot by Otis while admiring a deer. Otis takes Rick, Shane, and a gravely wounded Carl to a farm where the Greene family welcomes them, but are told by the head of the house that they may only stay until Carl recovers and Carol’s daughter, Sophia, is found. Rick makes several attempts to presuade Hershel to let them stay and he finally relents. During their time there, Carl’s own carelessness causes the death of the moral compass of the group while Sophia is found in a barn full of walkers, having been bit and turned while she was missing. Later, Shane attempts to take Rick’s life in order to take back leadership and Lori, with whom he had a relationship with, but is killed in retaliation. The resulting gunshot attracts a nearby herd, resulting in the farm being overrun and group running for their lives. Eight months later, the group finds shelter in a Prison. However, one of the remaining inmates, in an effort to make the group leave, causes the loss of loved ones, while other inmates prove themselves and are welcomed into the group. With a new life welcomed, the group finds a symbol of hope for the future. While on a supply run, a familar face is encountered, who introduces them to a dangerous community run by a psychotic man called The Governor. Meanwhile, a lone survivor running from this town seeks shelter in the prison, and after gaining the group's trust, is welcomed as another member. During a rescue mission to save Glenn and Maggie from Woodbury, Oscar is shot and killed, and when Woodbury retaliates, Axel is shot in the head. In an effort to stop an on coming war, former members of the group decide to mend their mistakes to earn their places back in group, resulting in their respectives sacrifices. Because of this, Rick decides to make the right choice and invites several newcomers to the prison, where they live in peace for several months. Several months later, the Governor returns with a militia and takes Hershel and Michonne hostage. Unmoved by Rick’s attempt to live peacefully together in the prison, the Governor cuts Hershel’s head off in front of his daughters and loved ones. This event unleashes a battle which results in the deaths of many of the former residents of Woodbury and in the middle of the chaos, the group is divided and become unsure of each other’s fate and they attempt to find safety. Glenn decides to look for his wife and gets help from a young woman who refused to partake in the violence and is looking for forgiveness. Upon settling down in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and discovering the Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom, the group begins to slowly divide, with each member deciding to live in different communities. After the defeat of Negan and the Saviors, a wedge is driven between key members of the group over the fate of Negan. Following Rick's presumed death, an unknown event takes place, in which decisions made by Michonne, causes the group to divide even further, eventually becoming cold and aggressive to each other. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's group didn't know each other before the outbreak, but slowly developed a very close connection with each other, and now, they even identify themselves as a family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Main article: Atlanta Survivor Camp Season 2 Main article: Greene Family Farm Season 3 Main articles: West Georgia Correctional Facility, Woodbury, Georgia, Tyreese Williams' Group Season 4 Main articles: West Georgia Correctional Facility, Abraham Ford's Group Season 5 Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone Season 6 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors Season 7 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, The Saviors, The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony, Oceanside, The Scavengers Season 8 Main article: The Militia Season 9 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors, The Kingdom, Oceanside, The Scavengers Members Survivors Alexandria * Michonne - (Leader of the community) * Judith Grimes * R.J. Grimes * Eugene Porter * Rosita Espinosa * Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Gracie * Siddiq * Laura The Kingdom * Ezekiel - (Leader of the community) * Carol Peletier * Jerry Hilltop * Tara Chambler - (De-facto Leader of the community) * Daryl Dixon * Enid * Alden * Henry * Dog * ''Paul Rovia'' - (Former Leader of the community) Oceanside * Cyndie - (Leader of the community) Rick's Group * Tobin * Carl Grimes * Sasha Williams * Glenn Rhee * Abraham Ford * Noah * Tyreese Williams * Beth Greene * Bob Stookey * Lizzie Samuels * Mika Samuels * Hershel Greene * Andrea * Merle Dixon * Axel * Oscar * Lori Grimes * Theodore Douglas * Shane Walsh - (Former Leader) * Dale Horvath * Sophia Peletier * Jacqui * Jim * Amy * Ed Peletier Formerly * Hershel Rhee * Maggie Rhee * Rick Grimes - (Former Leader) * Anne * Morgan Jones * Dwight * ''Morales'' * ''Miranda Morales'' * ''Louis Morales'' * ''Eliza Morales'' Deaths * Ed Peletier * Amy (Alive and Zombified) * Jim (Alive) * Jacqui * Sophia Peletier (Alive and Zombified) * Dale Horvath * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Theodore Douglas * Lori Grimes * Oscar * Axel * Merle Dixon (Alive and Zombified) * Andrea * Hershel Greene (Alive and Zombified) * Mika Samuels * Lizzie Samuels * Bob Stookey * Beth Greene * Tyreese Williams * Noah * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) * Carl Grimes * Tobin (Alive and Zombified) * Paul Rovia Killed Victims * Leon Basset (Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Amy (Zombified) * Ed Peletier (Before Reanimation) * Otis (Caused) * Louise Bush (Zombified) * Doug (Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Zombified) * Arnold Greene (Zombified) * Duncan (Zombified) * Lacey (Zombified) * Mr. Fischer (Zombified) * Mrs. Fischer (Zombified) * Sophia Peletier (Zombified) * Annette Greene (Zombified) * Dave * Tony * Sean (Caused) * Dale Horvath (Out of Mercy) * Randall Culver (Alive and Zombified) * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Tomas * Andrew * Lori Grimes (Before Reanimation) * Crowley * Tim * The Hermit * Michael Coleman (Zombified) * Warren * Eisenberg * Bob Adams * Oscar (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Penny Blake (Zombified) * Haley * Erin (Zombified) * Mean Guard (Caused) * Ben (Accidental) * Merle Dixon (Zombified) * Jody * Milton Mamet (Zombified) * Greg (Zombified) * Chloe (Before Reanimation) * Patrick (Zombified) * Charlie (Zombified) * Ryan Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Nick (Zombified) * Karen * David * Big Tony (Zombified) * Mr. Jacobson (Zombified) * Caleb Subramanian (Zombified) * Noris's Son (Zombified) * Crying Mom (Zombified) * Noris (Zombified) * Henry (Zombified) * Alisha * Mitch Dolgen * The Governor (Caused) * Hershel Greene (Zombified) * Christopher's Father (Zombified) * Achey Woman (Zombified) * Sick Teenager (Zombified) * Lou (Alive) * Mika Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Lizzie Samuels * Joe * Tony * Harley * Billy * Dan * Alex (Caused) * Mary (Caused) * Mike * Albert * Gareth * Theresa * Greg * Martin * Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) * Gavin Trevitt (Accidental) * Gorman (Caused, Alive) * Jeffries (Indirectly Caused, Alive) * Bob Lamson * O'Donnell * Dawn Lerner * Tyreese Williams (Before Reanimation) * Duke * Pete Anderson * Reg Monroe (Before Reanimation) * Carter (Out of Mercy) * Aphid * Erin (Out of Mercy) * Richards (Zombified) * Barnes (Before Reanimation) * Tommy (Before Reanimation) * Wolf 1 * 40's Man * 20's Man (Alive) * Eastman (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Carla (Caused, Alive, Accidental) * Delly (Caused, Alive, Accidental) * Tina (Before Reanimation) * Timmy * Lead Savior * Sam Anderson (Indirectly Caused) * Jessie Anderson (Indirectly Caused) * Ron Anderson * Owen (Alive and Zombified) * Ethan * Gabe * Donnie (Alive and Zombified) * Molly * Michelle * Paula (Alive and Zombified) * Primo * Denise Cloyd (Accidental) * Neil (Alive and Zombified) * Miles * Jiro * Roman * Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) * Glenn Rhee (Indirectly Caused) * Gordon (Alive and Zombified) * George * Chris * Joseph * Isabelle * Olivia (Indirectly Caused) * Spencer Monroe (Zombified) * Emmett Carson (Caused) * Benjamin (Before Reanimation) * Richard * David (Zombified) * Roy (Caused) * Farron * Sasha Williams (Caused, Zombified) * Gracie's Father * Morales * Todd * Rudy * Gunther * Joey (Caused) * Yago * Leo * Zia * Natania * Neil (Caused) * Dean (Alive) * Gavin (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Harlan Carson (Indirectly Caused) * Derek * Keno * Tobin (Zombified) * Kurt (Zombified) * Dana (Zombified) * Wesley (Zombified) * Katy (Zombified) * Bruce (Before Reanimation) * Evan (Caused) * Jared (Caused) * Reilly * Gary (Caused) * Simon (Caused) * Lance * Duke * Ken (Before Reanimation) * Gregory * Justin * Arat * Norris * Jed * Regina * Whisperer 1 * Many unnamed Atlanta camp survivors (Before Reanimation) * Many unnamed Greene farm inhabitants (Zombified) * Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers * Many unnamed Prison Newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) * Many unnamed members of the Governor's Militia * Many unnamed Terminus residents (Caused and Direct) * 3 unnamed dogs * Many unnamed Wolves * Many unnamed Saviors * Many unnamed Scavengers * Many unnamed Whisperers * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *With Rick's disappearance, only two of the original Atlanta camp survivors remain: Daryl and Carol. *This group has been dubbed by the fan-base as "Team Family". Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series